Spontaneous
by Tia-Lewise
Summary: Cecil never saw it coming. Firion was just so unpredictable. Cecil/Firion.


_I've started playing Dissidia now, and I started out as Cecil. My brother, who's fourteen, got Cloud to level 100 within three days! It took me almost two weeks to get Cecil to level 53, but only because my brother never gives me the PSP, he always hogs it. No worries, he's level 100 now. Anyway, I've always liked Cecil because he's gentle and kind, and I like Firion's attitude, so mix them together and you get…classic Refi-Lewise yaoi. Enjoy! Or not, if you're not into this sort of stuff. In that case, why did you even click the link?_

_Yeah, I don't own FF. Duh. And I wrote this a while ago, when I hadnt' played enough through Cecil's story, so I had no idea he doesn't actually go back to Tidus and Firion after meeting his brother, but meh. My fic, my rules. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>It was late, very late when a confused, heavy-hearted Cecil returned. Tidus had sprawled out by the fire, snoring away, and to his left, Firion gave him irritated glances every now and then as he scrubbed his lance clean. The clanking of armour made him look up, and his mouth opened a little in surprise. "You're back," he said, rising to greet Cecil, who pulled off his helmet and ran a hand through his mane of hair with a sigh. "…Yes," he murmured. "Sorry I left on such short notice."<p>

"So you should be," Firion replied curtly, indicating for Cecil to sit down. Once he had, Firion dropped down again himself. "Tidus made a right pig's ear of explaining where you had gone. What were you thinking? I already warned you about this!"

"I know…but no matter what, Golbez is still my brother, Firion. You would not understand."

Firion's fine eyebrows arched. "I may not have siblings, but my best friend Maria is as close to a sister as I could have. Unlike your brother, she remains on the right side."

"Do not insult my brother," Cecil growled, turning away. "Despite siding with Chaos, he has a good heart."

"Oh, I'm sure," Firion laughed, a cynical smile playing round his lips. Cecil whipped round to glare at him, a hand quickly moving to his sword hilt. Firion frowned and reached for his own blade. "Don't be a fool," he said.

"Darkness does not guarantee a dark person. Look at me! You chide _me,_ a warrior in dark armour!"

"You're different," insisted Firion. "You can change at will…though I've never seen you do it."

"Don't change the subject," Cecil sighed. "I know my brother…he is easily swayed, and yes, he may be on the wrong side (only in our eyes, though), but I still love him as dearly as he loves me. That is how it will always be, no matter what side we choose!" He brought his legs up to his chest, resting his head on his knees and letting his starlight hair tumble freely, obscuring his face. "I would appreciate it if you did not insult my family."

Firion huffed and returned to cleaning his lance. "So much for trying to be nice." He looked up briefly as Tidus turned over, muttering in his sleep. Cecil said nothing, but tucked some of his hair behind his ears and continued to stare at the fire, the flickering flames reflected in his crystalline eyes. Ten minutes passed in awkward silence, and in this time he stood up and walked a few paces away from the fire, twisting his hair between his fingers. Firion looked up again, having set his lance aside, and frowned. "What are you doing?" he asked. There was a brief flash of blinding light and he brought a hand up to shield his eyes. "Cecil-?"

"Yes?" Cecil turned round, garbed in his blue and white paladin armour, slim but muscled arms folded across his chest. When Firion said nothing, merely stared at Cecil, he laughed lightly. "So, now you have seen me like this, do you want to continue chiding me, or are we done?"

"Oh, shut up!" growled Firion, laying a hand on his sword hilt again. Fast as lightning, Cecil dived forward, his own blade in hand, and pressed it against Firion's throat before he could react. "Think before you act," he hissed in Firion's ear, "foolish boy."

"Now _you're_ the one insulting _me!" _Firion would have drawn his sword if Cecil had moved away, but the icy metal was still, unmoving, at his throat and he did not dare move for fear of injuring himself. "You're so childish, Cecil!"

"Oh? Am I?" Cecil had not been angry in a long time, but Firion had enraged him to the point where he wanted nothing more than to hit him as hard as he could. "Well, if you think I am childish…" He slowly sheathed his sword, "maybe I shall _act _childish!"

Firion caught the sudden punch before it broke his jaw and twisted Cecil's arm with a harsh laugh. "You're so adorable when you're angry."

"W-What?" Cecil spluttered.

"You heard me." Firion grabbed Cecil's other wrist before he could try to hit him again and crossed his arms across his chest, trapping him. Cecil snarled and tried to twist free, resulting in him slipping backwards and landing hard on the ground with a crash of armour, a laughing Firion falling on top of him, still pinning him. "Get off me!" Cecil hissed, still trying to throw Firion off, but the younger man would not relent. "What on earth are you doing?"

"Being spontaneous," he grinned evilly, and before Cecil could say anything, Firion's mouth had cut him off, pressed roughly to his own, so all that came out was a muffled, "Mmph!" as Firion finally released his arms and cupped Cecil's cheeks instead, preventing him from moving his head away. A few moments later, however, Cecil stopped fighting Firion and began to tentatively kiss back, closing his eyes and gently gripping Firion's shoulders. A chuckle rumbled in the younger man's chest, and he broke the kiss, sitting up and smirking at a blushing Cecil, who quickly scrambled up into a sitting position also, shaking his hair free of clinging dirt and stones. "W-What," he stammered, "was that about?"

"What can I say?" shrugged his companion. "You look good in that armour." He glanced over at Tidus, making sure he was still sleeping. "Well, sexy is more appropriate, I suppose."

"Firion, I…" Cecil raised his hands to his face, feeling his burning cheeks. "One minute we were fighting, and then…why did you do that?"

Firion laughed. "I told you, I was being spontaneous."

"I suppose telling me I look sexy in this armour was being spontaneous too," Cecil replied in a withering tone, rolling his eyes.

"I was being truthful there, actually." Cecil frowned, and Firion inched forward a little, grabbing Cecil's arm so he couldn't back away. "I like you. I don't know why, but I do. And…I missed you when you were gone. Tidus gets a little annoying, with all his yapping on about nothing in particular. But you…you're different. And I'm sorry about earlier. Insulting your brother and all."

Cecil shook his head, his confused expression fading to a gentler one. "Anyone would have been angry at me," he said softly. "I should not have gone, but I needed answers. I shall not abandon my friends again. You have my word." Firion nodded, moving a little closer, and this time Cecil chuckled softly, leaning in also, letting their lips brush, tantalisingly fleeting, till Firion wound his fingers in Cecil's hair, pulling him in to kiss him deeper, more desperately. Cecil groaned, allowing Firion to slip his tongue into his mouth and probe. They fell back again, Firion nudging Cecil's legs apart so he could rest comfortably between them (or as comfortable as he could get with Cecil's armour in the way; Firion had removed his prior to the paladin's return) before pouncing on him again, attacking his mouth and fumbling with the leather braids and clasps holding the paladin's armour in place. Cecil helped him, loosening the braids and swiftly sliding off the armour, then tugged at Firion's own garments, to a laugh from the man in question. "You've done this before, haven't you?"

"A few times," Cecil replied, tossing Firion's tunic aside and quickly looking over to check on a still slumbering Tidus. "You?"

"A few times," echoed Firion. A few minutes later saw them completely bare and at each other's mouths again, Cecil moaning softly at the fingers that teased him, pushed past the ring of muscle, brushed against his most sensitive area. "Firion…" he gasped, arching his back. "F-Firion, I need you…"

Firion lowered his mouth to Cecil's neck, nipping and sucking the sensitive flesh, prompting more breathless moans from the desperate paladin. Cecil wanted this more than anything. It had been a while since he was touched intimately, and it felt amazing. How they had gone from fighting to this, he had no idea, but he cared not. All he cared about was the leaking hardness now pressed against his entrance and Firion's hot, irregular breaths against his neck. "Ready?" whispered Firion, and Cecil nodded, wrapping his legs round the younger man's waist and gasping as the first few inches entered him. "Oh, god…" he panted, his fingers digging into Firion's sides.

Firion couldn't stop the groans that spilled forth; Cecil was so hot and tight. The beautiful knight was willing and confident, unlike previous, more nervous, partners. Firion ran a hand down Cecil's heaving, moonlight-pale chest, finally being fully inside him. They kissed, sweet and passionate, letting Cecil grow accustomed to the impressive stretch down below. "We must be quiet," Firion murmured. "Can you manage that?"

"Maybe," Cecil smirked. "But Tidus sleeps like the dead, so I doubt we would wake him."

"Mmm…you have a point." Firion kissed Cecil chastely, then his hands snaked down to the paladin's hips, gripping gently as he began to thrust in and out of him. Cecil's head slowly fell back, his eyes closed and mouth open in bliss, soft moans spilling forth, mingling with Firion's grunts and the sound of flesh sliding against flesh. Sweat rolled down the men's flushed bodies, making their hair stick to their faces, and Firion leaned down to kiss Cecil passionately, moaning into his mouth as Cecil did the same, tightening his legs round Firion's waist to drive him in deeper. Their release, in the heat of excitement, built up quickly, and Firion reached a hand down to close round Cecil's throbbing erection, stroking rapidly till the paladin cried out, climaxing in hot splashes over the younger man's fingers. Firion continued to thrust for a few moments, trembling, biting his lip. "C-Cecil…" he gasped, "Cecil! Oh, _yes!" _Cecil quickly clapped a hand over Firion's mouth to muffle his loud groan, sighing with satisfaction as he felt Firion's orgasm burst within him. "Oh, man…" Firion groaned, collapsing on top of Cecil, almost knocking the wind out of him. "That was…"

"Pretty good," smiled Cecil, stroking Firion's back and chuckling. "I must admit, I never had you down as one for men, though."

"I thought the same of you," Firion grinned. "When was your first time?"

"Not too long ago...maybe a year or so. My best friend Kain...we had always been close, but one night, he admitted feelings for me, and...he kissed me. The next thing I knew I was..." He gestured to himself, then Firion, "well, like this. It was such a special moment, but Kain vowed never to speak of it again, he was so ashamed of what he'd done." He sighed. "What about you?"

"Just flings here and there. I've never had a proper relationship." Firion dipped his head and kissed Cecil's cheek, then his lips. "Hey, we'd best get our clothes on before Tidus wakes up."

"Uh, too late." Firion's head shot up, followed by Cecil's. Tidus had awoke and sat cross-legged with a hand over his eyes. "Don't worry, I can't see anything," he said. "Seriously, what a way for a guy to wake up."

"Ugh, totally ruins the moment," Firion grumbled, pulling out of Cecil- making him wince and grimace as Firion's release leaked out a little- and fumbling for his clothes.

"Gross," muttered Cecil, cleaning himself up before redressing. Tidus had turned round while the other two did this, but when he heard them sit back down near the fire he turned to face them, laughing at Cecil's uncomfortable expression. "Hurts?" he asked.

"A little," Cecil replied with a little groan. Firion chuckled nervously, but Tidus just shrugged.

"It's fine. I just don't want to wake up to Firion screaming ever again!"

"Screaming?" Firion raised an eyebrow.

Tidus laughed again, then cleared his throat. "Cecil, Cecil!" he cried in an uncanny imitation of Firion, making Firion blush furiously and Cecil burst out laughing. "Just do me a favour and screw each other when I'm not around, okay?"

"Uh, sure," Firion muttered, still bright red. Tidus chuckled, then lay back down by the fire, snoring just a few minutes later. Cecil set about removing his armour so he could be more comfortable, smiling when Firion's arms wound round his waist. "We should do that again sometime," he murmured, kissing Cecil's neck. He shivered pleasantly, nodding in agreement. "Get some sleep…I'll go on watch for a few hours."

"Mmm…okay."

Firion sat back against a rock, got comfortable, and then patted his lap with a smirk. Cecil, a little nervously, shifted over and laid his head in the younger man's lap, sighing happily and closing his eyes. Firion stroked Cecil's white locks from his face with a smile, gazing down at the lover he had previously fought with.

* * *

><p><em>Um…I actually have no idea why I wrote this. Seriously, I don't know. I, er, hope you liked it. If not, sorry. I guess I'm just weird. <em>


End file.
